


Jaune’s Mistake

by Lil_Red_Reaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mention of being tied up, Not NSFW though, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Reaper/pseuds/Lil_Red_Reaper
Summary: Jaune makes a mistake and has to face the consequences
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lancaster - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Jaune’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodRealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodRealm/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated and inspired by my fellow Lancaster shippers and friends GodRealm and RNCourt0208. Hope you two enjoy reading the story!
> 
> This is also my first time ever writing from Jaune’s perspective so uh, not sure how good I did haha

Jaune hadn’t meant for this to happen. It had just been a joke! A silly joke!

His girlfriend however, hadn’t found it as amusing so now he was running for his life throughout the house. 

“Jauuuune! Come heeeere!” Ruby called out from behind him in a singsong voice, but her real intent of vengeance could be heard in her tone. 

“No!” Jaune yelped as he ran as fast as he could. 

He knew that with Ruby’s semblance she could have caught him by now., but she was purposely letting him run. It was part of the revenge. She was trying to tire him out. 

Jaune ran towards the staircase in front of him. He needed to think of something and he needed to think of it fast or else his butt was toast. 

It almost felt like the stairs went on forever and that his feet were weighed down by the heaviness of his mistake, but somehow he miraculously made it to the top floor. He wasted no time and made a break for the door of the bedroom. 

If he could make it and lock the door maybe he’d be safe. 

The sound of fast approaching footsteps behind of Jaune kicked his adrenaline into overdrive, making him practically lunge into the room and slam the door behind of him before quickly turning the lock. 

Letting out a sigh of relief he leaned his forehead against of the wooden door only to be greeted with it violently vibrating from being banged on. 

“Ahh!” Jaune shrieked. He jumped away a bit too fast and ended up falling on his butt. “Ow..”

“Jaaaune, just let me innn.” Ruby called out from the other side, still using the same voice from before. 

“N-No way!” 

Jaune watched from the floor in horror as the doorknob wiggled from her trying to open it. He immediately scrambled to his feet and backed away. 

“You can’t stay in there forever! You’ll have to leave eventually.” 

“Says you! This is my safe place!” 

A soft tsking sound came in response. “I guess I’ll just have to stay here then.” 

Jaune huffed and crossed his arms even though Ruby couldn’t see him. “I guess so.” 

A scuffing noise could be heard against the door before stopping near the ground which he assumed was Ruby sliding against it and sitting down on the floor. 

She was serious about waiting him out. 

Jaune sighed before going over to the king sized bed and flopping onto it face first. 

To think this whole ordeal had happened because of cookies. Specifically the fact he had stolen the last of Ruby’s favourite chocolate chip cookies. 

He had planned on returning them, it was just supposed to be a joke where he’d hold the treats hostage and ask her to do some silly things in order to get them back. 

Obviously he had underestimated just how big his girlfriend’s passion for cookies was. 

How long would he have to wait until she calmed down? An hour? All night? The idea of being trapped in the bedroom without access to things like the bathroom or kitchen for who knows how long ate at him. 

No. He couldn’t let that scare him into leaving the room. That’s what she wanted!

Jaune continued to lay with his face pressed against one of the pillows, trying to think of possible strategies to get out of his predicament. 

He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t hear the sound of Ruby getting up off the floor and walking off somewhere else. He turned his head to the side and glanced over towards the door as her footsteps faded off. 

She had left? Did she get bored and give up? 

Jaune slowly got up off the bed and cautiously walked over towards the door. He had just reached over to grab the doorknob when he heard a sound behind him that made him freeze in place. 

It sounded just like one of the windows being slid open. 

He very slowly turned around to face the room to be greeted with the sight of his girlfriend crawling through the window and into the room with a smirk on her face. 

She hadn’t given up. She had found her way onto the roof to get to the only other way into the room. 

Jaune gulped softly and reached for the doorknob again as Ruby shut the window after getting onto her feet. 

He tried to turn it slowly so she wouldn’t hear, but right before he could open the door he was met with a red blur rushing forwards and grabbing onto him. 

“I don’t think sooo.”

Jaune suddenly found himself on his stomach on the bed with Ruby on top, straddling him to hold him down. 

“Gah! Ruby, please!” 

His plea was answered by her grabbing both of his hands and carefully pulling them behind his back. Then he felt them being bound together with something. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to keep him restrained. 

Was that tape?? When did she get that?

“R-Ruby, no please!” Jaune begged again. “I’m sorry for stealing your cookies.” 

“Oh now you say sorry.” Ruby playfully tsked before resting her hands on both of his sides. 

Oh gods no. He knew what she was doing. 

“I-I really am sorry! Please! Don’t-“ The plea was cut off as nimble fingers began their attack on his sides. “Ahahahah! Ruby!” 

“I said I’d get my revenge, Jaune.” Ruby stated as she tickled him. 

Jaune tried to squirm away but Ruby’s legs held him in place as her fingers danced along his ribs. 

Any attempt to get her off resulted in her tightening her hold. There was no escape. Only tickles. 

Jaune’s track of time soon disappeared as he lost himself to uncontrollable laughter that seemed to have no end. All he could do was lay there and take it. 

It was made even worse when she began to relentlessly tickle even faster. 

“Ruby! Ahaha! I..I can’t take it anymore. Please! Let me go!” Jaune tried begging again when the tape around his wrists started to rub against his skin uncomfortably. “The tape..the tape is chafing!” 

“Hmmm...” Ruby slowly stopped moving her fingers. “Why should I let you go?” 

Jaune took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. “B-Because I..I’ll give you back your cookies and..and I won’t steal them ever again!” 

“Hm, that’s good, but is there anything else?” 

“I uh, I’ll go buy you even more!” 

“Better.” Ruby commented. “Include letting me eat your last slice of strawberry cheesecake and infinite cuddle time tonight and you might have a deal.” 

“What?! But that slice is-“ He was cut off when her fingers resumed rapidly brushing against his sides “Okay okay! Deal!” Jaune shouted and to his relief he felt the tape being removed. The weight on his back disappeared so he was finally able to sit back up. 

Ruby sat next to him with her arms crossed and a playful little glare on her face. It was cute, but after what what had just happened it was also a little scary. 

Jaune rubbed his wrists and let out a sheepish laugh. “I love you.” 

She kept glaring, but the corner of her mouth turned up a little bit so he slowly wrapped his arms around of her. “I won’t steal your cookies againnnn.” 

“Better not.” Ruby huffed at him though she leaned into the embrace. “And I love you too.”

He smiled as she said it back and went to give her a kiss but was stopped when she placed a finger to his lips, the glare back on her face. “Get me the cookies first.” 

“Ahah..yes, love.” Jaune chuckled nervously. 

He had learned an important lesson that day. 

Never mess with Ruby Rose’s cookies or else be faced with her fury.


End file.
